masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Quarian society is so messed up
I was doing a new play through of ME1 and I cant believe I missed this dialog with Tali before but when she is explaining her society she mentions matter of factly that the default law regarding reproduction is for each family to only have one child. That struck me as a bit strange because that automatically means the Quarian population would go down by 50% every generation. Yes she follows it up by saying when the population dips they adjust the rules to compensate but then as soon as the population is healthy they go right back to the law of one child per family and the population would nose dive again.Its little wonder they made such a blunder with the Geth in the first place, obviously math is not their strong suit and when writing the Geth's programming....someone forgot to carry the one. Dupmeister (talk) 18:22, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe the ships combined are big enough to hold those millions, if that's what you're suggesting.--Observer Supreme 22:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Not really, see Talk:Quarian#Population_growth. Elseweyr talk • 20:06:30, 2015-01-21 (UTC) well the size of the society and fleet dont really matter, my point was that with only one child per family the population would shrink every generation. Think of it this way: - Start with 12 marbles and split them into 6 pairs. - Each pair has an "offspring" so add 6 marbles. - After a lifetime the "parents" die so take away all the original marbles, you are left with 6. - Split the 6 marbles into 3 pairs and give each a child. 3 new marbles - Now as again, the parents eventually die and you are left with the 3 offspring, With an actually living society the interactions would be far more complex but the basic math is the same, we started with a population of 12 and within 2 generations we were reduced to 3. Dupmeister (talk) 14:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) How do you take into account the children's children's children born before the original 12 die? GRPeng (talk) 01:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) As I said, the example I presented was extremely simple. An actual population with millions is going to be much more complex because as you pointed out, at some point the great grand children will be around at the same time as the great grandparents. At those points the population would apear to swell but if as a rule you stick to only having one child per family then you will always be adding one then subtracting two. One step forward, two steps back as it were. Yes Tali's Dialog indicates that when the population dips, they lift the ban on having only one child but my question was "why was the one child rule ever implemented?" All it does is make your population fluctuate radically for no good reason. when The Quarians were drafting the rules regarding population control, whoever suggested one child per family obviously got an F in basic math. Dupmeister (talk) 13:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC)